Talon Company
Talon Company is a decent sized PMC comprised of ex-special forces and an RND department. (will continue later.) 'History' Talon Company...(will do this later too) Equipment Units Talon CO The Commanding Officer is the leader of Talon Company forces in a given area, usually taking orders directly from "Black Raven" himself. CO units can be seen leading squads comprised of three other soldiers, worjking in Talon bases, and even calling in gunship and airstrikes. These soldiers are trained to use a variety of weapons depending on the situation and have been reproted to use a mix of assault rifles and combat shotguns. (will make a page with a picture of him and link it back here soon) Talon Grunt The Talon Grunt is Talon Company's most common boots on the ground unit-they are anywhere the PMC has sunken their claws into. These men can be seen performing mnay tasks such as patrol duty, keeping an eye on important zones of control, deploying sentry guns, to even fixing a humvee on the fritz. Grunts are the standard Talon Company unit, and have been trained to wield assault rifles with deadly accuracy. Grunts are never seen without their helmet/gasmask combo unless they are eating or sleeping. Talon Shotgunner The Talon Shotgunner is Talon Company's CQB specialist-they are the PMC's second most common boots on the ground, and is seen as a memeber of a four man squad though he is more common within bases and any other close quarters environment. Shotgunners specialise in-you guessed it-the use of shotguns, and have been seen using combat shotguns for their effectiveness in combat situations. Talon Medic The Talon Medic Talon Company's lucky feather charm in the field-these men are also a common sight in Talon operations, though not as common as the Grunt and shotgunner units. Their specialization is keeping their allies and themselves in tip-top shape in any conditions. Most distinguishable by the Red Cross dawned on their helmets, medics are a usual sight in any four man Talon sqaud. Medics however, do not use gasmask like their grunt and shotgunner allies do, but don't let that fool you-he is ver ywell versed in the are of the assault rifle and will behave similar to a grunt as such. Talon AT The Talon Anti-Tank soldier is Talon Company's answer to vehicle threats for their infantry force. The AT is usually a grunt tasked with the destruction and harrassment of vehicular hostile forces endangering Talon assests on the ground. These untis are one of the most heavily equiped units due to the ferocity of their AT launchers, but also a vunerable one due to their secondary weapon being a lowly pistol. As such, they have ammo stored in poucnhes on their chest and thighs. At soldiers are trained in gurrelia tactics when facing enemy vehicles and may even employ the use of mines and other vehicular deterence when needed. Talon Sentry Gun The Talon Sentry Gun is part of Talon Company's tiny venture into the field of robotics, and is quite the handy little tool. Sentry Guns are deployed when a key point is in need of protection or fortification-usually this is in the form of a unit's flank, keeping Talon Company's presence in area where soldiers needn't be, locking an area down, or creating choke points and traps. Sentry Guns cannot move, so the way tehy get around would be on the back of a Talon infantry unit. The Talons will simply deploy the turret, set it's targetting perameters, and leave it behind at the location. These turrets use a special identification system able to distinguish between friend or foe-Talon untis and no Talon units- and will hoze down non Talon Company personel and unaffiliated personel without mercy or hesitation. These unmanned units utilize sheild technology not seen in many parts of the wrold; Black Raev nmay have had a hand in aquiring said technology, and will take quite a beating to destroy. Talon sentry guns also use a magnitzum technolgy, allowing it to bolt itself to the ground wherever there is some form of metal present-even metal mineral deposits in the ground, making them unable to be tipped over. (will make a page with a picture and such soon)